Skip Beat: An omake in the making
by eurielle
Summary: An omakes with SxA, HxK, and KxT. Know what I mean? Well it's rated K for being calm :) Disclaimer: And guys, I don't always write this on my stories but they were my originals, I'm the one who thinks on how the story will start and end, but it is still a Fanfic.


**Hi minna~san! Because of a request of ndngrl14 :) I will write a part two for KanaexHiou story. I will do three omakes, maybe? With different titles. I read a fanfic before that the authors used a game. Its kinda like this:**

**.You select characters,etc then you select a song randomly from the songs you were listening to, then before you write the story, you need to finish the song first. They said that it should be ten, but that's kinda hard so I'll just do three.. Besides it's a trial ;)**

**They said iTunes but I don't have that so Pandora will do :)**

* * *

Omake 1: Red by Taylor Swift ( HiouxKanae)

Omake 2: Telephone by Lady Gaga ( Requested by my sister : TsurugaxKyoko)

Omale 3: Blow by Kesha ( ShoxAmamiya)

* * *

**Omake 1: Red**

Kanae found three red roses in her school locker. She tried to look for the name of the giver by searching if there was a card attach to it, but found none. She sighed, she's been receiving things in the color of red.

The last time she received was last week, it was a red apple and three chocolates wrapped in red wrapper.

The truth is, she thought that it was creepy. Isn't red means blood and war? She thought of telling something about these to her best friends, Amamiya and Kyoko, but she doesn't want to alarm them.

If the guy who gave this things to her is a stalker, she really need to say something, but what if it is only a secret admirer? She doesn't want to create ruckus in school.

At lunch time, Kanae, Amamiya, and Kyoko went to rooftop where they always take their lunch. All of them brought their own lunch box. It's not that they do not want the food that the cafeteria serving but there are too many students who were trying to get their food and they do not want to wait in that long line just to get some food.

"What is your lunch?" Kyoko asked the two.

"I've got octopus hotdog, some eggrolls and onigiris," Amamiya replied.

"Same as mine, with a bit of veggies," she said. "What about yours?"

"Eggrolls and sushis, with onigiris too," she smiled.

"Wahh, I want sushi too," Amamiya moaned.

"We could share," Kyoko said, she turned to her, "You want to?"

"Yeah," she thanked her. "Uhmm, ano- You see, I want to talk about something with the two of you."

"What is it?"

"I think someone is stalking me?" she said, not sure at all.

"What?" Kyoko and Amamiya put down their lunch. They leaned to listen to her.

"W-well," she get her back and took the roses. " Someone was giving me things like this."

"Wah, that's not stalker, more like admirer," Amamiya said.

"I don't think so," she started. " I mean, he only give me red things, like this and chocolates that wrapped in red, apples and a red shirt. That's so creepy, you know."

"Uh-huh," Kyoko nodded. "But that doesn't mean that he's a stalker though."

" Red color means war and blood right?" she asked. " This one must hate me so much."

"Kanae, I think it means love too," Amamiya said.

"L-love?" she said, bewildered. " Someone like me in this school?"

"What do you think?" Kyoko asked. " What if we scout who is giving those to you?"

"Yes, okay," she said. Apparently, the three of them are excited.

That day, they tried to look for someone who could put the red thing in Kanae's locker without getting caught but they didn't spot anyone. So the next day...

"Moko-san, what if we stay after class this afternoon?" Kyoko said.

"Yes, maybe he's staying after class too," she agreed.

" And he's putting the gifts in the afternoon so that no one could see him," Amamiya added.

So they stayed after school. They hide where they put their cleaning materials in their classroom. When everyone got home already except the sports club, Basketball, who were practicing in the gym, the three of them went to see the lockers in the entrance and wait for someone to approach Kanae's locker.

The three of them are shocked when Yashiro from the Basketball team appeared with a red ribbons. He stopped in front of Moko's locker before looking around, then he dropped the things in her locker before looking around one more time then walked away.

Kanae covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She look a Kyoko and Amamiya, their eyes were wide too.

"I-it's Yashiro-san?" Amamiya squeaked. Yashiro is a senior and Kanae had talked to him before but he doesn't look like he like her in that way.

"One of the basketball guy, a first string nonetheless, like Kanae-san?" Kyoko said.

"We still not sure," she countered.

The two of them stared at her. " Moko-san, we saw it with our own eyes. There's no mistake that it was Yashiro-san who is giving you those gifts."

"You're so lucky. He's tall and handsome too," Amamiya said, teasing.

"But how could I face him? How could I asked him if he really like me?" she asked.

"Then wait for him again tomorrow, and if put another thing again then you come out and corner him," Kyoko said.

"Hmm, alright," she said.

Next day, after school hours.. As usual, basketball club has practice, Kanae wait in the lockers while Kyoko and Amamiya wait for her outside the school's entrance gate. When she heard someone approach the lockers, she peeked and saw a little guy, about her shoulders, he has a red card with him and he's blushing while walking to her locker.

_A kid? _She thought._ Shouldn't it be Yashiro-san? _She really wanted to know so she came out before he could put the card inside.

He gasped then turned around and face her. He looked like someone you caught stealing, his hands is behind him.

"What are you doing, kid?" she asked. _Why are you giving those to me instead of Yashiro?_

"A-ano,"he stammered.

"Where's Yashiro-san?" she asked. He suddenly looked up.

"Why are you looking for him?" he said.

"He's the one who gave those red things right?" she snapped. When she stared right through his eyes, she couldn't believe the hurt she saw there.

"N-no," he whispered then run. He let go the red card. She stared at his running back before picking up the card. The cover has a heart and when she opened it, there are words written. It goes like this"

_The more I see_

_ The you who smile_

_ My heart beat fast_

_ Like a drummer's _

_ Stick to drum_

_ I felt my chest hurt_

_ I thought I couldn't_

_ Breathe._

_ But I realized_

_ Girl, are you_

_ The one?_

_ Girl, do I _

_ Love you_

_ Already?_

The words were hand written and she thought that it's amazing. It's not something an elementary kid could write but then she saw another two articles: Hiou Uesugi._ Hiou?_

_I thought his name was Yashiro? _Thump. Thump. Thump.

Is it true, that kid was Hiou and he's the one who's giving these red things to me? She need to ask.

She went to the gym and saw them practicing. She went to Yashiro and asked him to come with her. He smiled, his teammates teased the two of them but she just glared.

"Does Hiou-kun gave those gifts to me?" she asked directly.

He stepped back, shocked. "W-well, yes. He asked me and the others to put those things in you desk or locker."

"Where is he?"she asked.

"Uhmm, he ran here a little while ago, crying, then he went home," he said.

"Where is his address?"she demanded.

"Uhmm, this," he brought out something and gave it to her.

"Bye," she said, then run to the gate. Kyoko and Amamia were there.

"So how was it?" Kyoko asked.

"It's not him," she said, walking hurriedly.

"Not him?" Amamiya said, confused.

"It's not Yashiro-san. A kid named Hiou," she answered.

"Hiou?" they asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. " I am going to visit him."

"Now?" Kyoko asked. "Its late already."

"Not too late," she insisted. "It's only five."

"Then come on," Amamiya said.

They arrived at his house, and when they asked him to come out. He reluctantly went with them. Amamiya and Kyoko leave them alone. They went to the park. They sit silently in one of the swings. With him, she doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I don't know that you like Yashiro-san. I bothered you so much."

"Eh?" she said. "But I don't like him. Not like that though. I am just asking 'cause I saw him putting the gifts yesterday."

"I asked him, them, to do it," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't have any confidence to give them to you face to face," he said, looking down.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I'm short,okay?" he shouted. "And I'm a kouhai, your kouhai."

"I know, you are in elementary right?" she said.

He blushed, "Of course not! I'm in middle school."

"Oh," she said, then she giggled. "You are so cute, Hiou-kun"

He blushed more, she giggled more.

"I don't date younger men," she said after a while. He became down. "But I think that I should make an exception."

She smiled at him. He looked up and she could see his eyes sparkled. "Come on. It's a bit late."

They walked hand in hand, feeling the heat that passed through them from their fingers, making their holding hands hotter than summer.

**Omake 2: Telephone**

Yashiro tried to contact Ren but he didn't answer even one of his calls. That's rare. He wouldn't answer it unless.. unless.. unless.. He grinned.

In the other end of the line..

"Tsuruga-san, stop," Kyoko blushed.

"Hmm," he burried his face between her shoulder and neck, smelling her faint cologne and soap smell.

"I need to cook and I think your phone is ringing again," she mumbled.

Ring..ring..ring.. "Don't mind it" he said, but he let her go. " I'm going to take a shower too."

"Okay," she said.

Ring..ring..ring..Kyoko looked at the phone then pick it up, she saw Yashiro-san's phone number. "Hello? Yashiro-san?"

"K-kyoko-san," he stammered. "Uhmm, a-ano, Tsu-tsuruga-san?"

"He's in the shower," she answered, grinning. Yashiro's always like this.

"S-shower? I-i'm sorry for disturbing," he said then put the phone down.

T-t-t-t- Kyoko stared at the phone then smiled. She went to the kitchen and continued her cooking.

**That's short huh? Well, I can't make it any longer.**

* * *

**Omake 3: Blow**

Sho hosted a perty in Shoko's house. It's because of his concert's success. He invited his band mates and his girlfriend Amamiya. Amamiya invited her friends too. Kyoko and Kanae with Tsruruga and Kanae's little sempai Hiou and his manager.

"Let's sing!" Sho said to her.

"Nope," she answered.

"Come on, Amamiya-san," Kyoko nudged. " You always sing in our girls-night-out. You could do it with Baka-Sho"

"I'm not stupid," he snarled.

"Whatever," Moko whispered. She still doesn't seem to like Sho, which they don't know why.

"I don't know what to sing though," she blushed.

"Sing Blow by Kesha," Kanae suggested .

"What's that kind of song?" Sho asked.

"Of course, a song. An American song," Kanae said, disgusted.

"Hey, hey, you too," Seiji went between them. "Chill!"

"Hmmp" they turned away from each other.

"I think I don't like it," Amamiya said.

"Before you guys sing, let's blow the cake first," Shoko said, she brought out the cake that has _Congratulations _on top of it.

Sho and Amamiya blow the candle together. Then they cut it and distributed.

They all sing, dance and party, making the place a mess. But all of them were happy.

* * *

**Gosh, so simple. Well, that's it. Sorry for making the last omake like that. Please look forward for more stories from Eurie-sama :) Let's color this world with red, and connect with the people we love through the telephone while blowing their minds and hearts with sweet word and sincere love we gave to them.**


End file.
